Love In Spring
by Yuriko-West
Summary: Primavera. 21 de Marzo, las flores y el romance están en Nueva York, en especial con las tortugas. Una chica toca el corazón del rudo. Leo se la pasa muy bien con Karai, Donnie esta dispuesto a confesar su amor por April. LxK DxA RxOC. Denle una oportunidad por favor. Ojalá les guste. *Basado en TMNT 2012*


_**Las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus creadores y a Nick. Este es un One-shot de Primavera, la "Época De Flores Y Romance", y pues me inspiré en hacer un especial para los fans de Apritello y Leonarai, amo a esas parejas, me conmueven los esfuerzos que hace Donnie por conquistar a April. Leo hasta ha intentado impresionar a Karai, espero sea de su agrado.**_

_**Participacion especial.**_

_**Muchas gracias a**sesshoxcris **por participar en mi concurso de OC, es un especial dedicado a ti, fans de Apritello y Leonarai.**_

* * *

_Era primavera, una época muy romántica para las parejas enamoradas, se podían regalar flores, chocolates, regalos, pero lo que más les gustaba a los estudiantes de Roosevelt H. S. era que tenían ese día libre de clases y maestros estresantes._

_Unas chicas estaban caminando por las calles de Nueva York en la mañana, se trataba de April, y una chica nueva que hace poco había entrado a la escuela, su nombre era Cristal, esa chica tenía algo especial, hermosos ojos azules como el mar y cabello negro, hermoso y lacio, su piel era blanca lo que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. _

_Apenas estaba amaneciendo pero habían tenido que hacer una tarea y se había quedado en casa de Cristal a dormir, estaban caminando en la mañana ya que se habían escapado por la ventana de la casa de la oji-azul. (Cristal ya que las 2 tienen los ojos azules)_

_Cristal acompaño a April hasta su casa, se despidió de ella y siguió caminando hacia su casa pero el dia era diferente, sin clases, sin escuela, podía ver el amanecer, decidió que subiria a un edificio para poder verlo. _

_Mientras pasaba por las calles muchos chicos que ya estaban despiertos la saludaban, y eso era muy normal ya que Cristal era la chica más bonita de Roosevelt, pero April no se quedaba atrás, subió al edificio mas alto de los alrededores y pudo ver salir el Sol, hasta que se dió cuenta de que no estaba sola. En el borde del edificio se encontraba una tortuga aparentemente gigante y con una bandana color rojo, la chica se acercó sin hacer ruido._

_-¿Es hermoso cierto?-preguntó poniendose detrás de él. El estaba observando el sol salir a traves de las montañas._

_-si...¡aaa!-cayó al techo del edificio, no estaba asustado, mas bien sorprendido, una chica le estaba hablando. De echo al instante que la vió se sonrojo hasta más no poder, era hermosa y esos ojos lo habian hechizado por completo._

_-¿Te asustaste?-preguntó dulcemente mostrandole una sonrisa-tranquilo, no muerdo haha-lo ayudo a levantarse-soy Cristal-le extendio el brazo y el mutante correspondio al saludo._

_-So-soy Raph-"Cristal, que nombre tan hermoso, ella es hermosa...¡alto ahi Raphael Hamato!, no puedes pensar en ella, aunque pensandolo bien no esta asustada, ni ha gritado, ni ha intentado escapar, no te comportes como un tonto"-pensaba mientras se sentia la persona mas idiota del planeta._

_-Bueno Raph, ¿que haces aqui tan solo?-dijo sentándose en el borde del edificio y el mutante se sentó a su lado_

_-Estaba molesto con mis..hermanos-_

_-¿Hay mas de ustedes entonces?-pregunto con mas curiosidad_

_-Claro jaja, tienes un hermoso nombre-dijo sin pensarlo-"oh por dios ¿lo dije o lo pense?, creera que estoy loco, me odiara, me golpeara, me rechazara.."_

_-gracias Raph, oye tengo que ir a la escuela, ¿podemos vernos hoy aqui en la tarde?-dijo levantandose_

_-cla-claro Cristal-dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo_

_-Bien, nos vemos-se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla y bajo del edificio dejando a Raph en estado de shock._

_-"no puedo creerlo, ella..me besó, ¡es lo mejor que me ha pasado!"-pensaba mientras se iba feliz saltando por los edificios para llegar a la alcantarilla._

_Cristal regresó a su casa a cambiarse, se puso una blusa blanca con letras negras que decian: "I Love New York", un short muy corto de mezclilla, y unos tenis blancos. Luego salio de su casa para irse con su amiga April. Ambas se encontraron en el camino y se fueron hablando._

_-Entonces, ¿que harás hoy, ahora solo 2 horas de clases genial no?-pregunto Cristal_

_-No lo sé, tal vez me quede en mi casa todo el día-dijo April con cara de aburrimiento_

_-¿Por que no sales con Casey?_

_-No me gusta..no es mi tipo y nunca viene a clases_

_-Ok, ¿tienes a alguien especial en mente?_

_-La verdad..Sí-dijo con una sonrisa-su nombre es Donnie, es mi mejor amigo, me trata muy bien, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.._

_-Pues, deberias pasar todo el dia con él, oye, nos vemos luego-dijo para despues irse. April se fue a su casa, Cristal al edificio donde encontró a Raph en la mañana._

_-Hola-saludo la tortuga quien ya estaba ahi_

_-Hola, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?-pregunto Cristal_

_-No, de echo creo que llegamos al mismo tiempo_

_-Oh, que bien-ambos pasaron la tarde hablando hasta que oscureció y la chica tuvo que irse a su casa o la castigarian. _

_Luego los otros 3 (Leo, Donnie y Mikey) salieron al patrullaje nocturno donde se encontraron con Raph en el edificio donde se acababa de ir Cristal, Leo ordeno que se separaran para ir a buscar a los Kraang pero Raph habia visto cual era la casa de Cristal asi que la siguio._

_Por otro lado estaba Donnie, quien no fue a buscar a los Kraang, sino con April._

_Mikey fue al restaurante de Murakami-San a cenar Pizza Gyoza._

* * *

_Mientras que Leo estaba saltando por los edificios, parecia que no iba a haber ningun problema pero aparecio Karai, Leo saco sus katanas pero al ver que ella venia sola quito su posicion de ataque._

_-Hola Leo, no estoy de humor para pelear-se sento en el borde del edificio_

_-¿Que?-dijo extrañado y fue a sentarse a su lado-¿Por que?_

_-Estoy aburrida de hacer siempre lo mismo Leo, por una vez en mi vida quiero pasar tiempo con alguien que no sea un soldado del pie o mi padre, necesita un pasatiempo-dijo abrazando sus rodillas_

_-Y tambien una vida_

_-Su tonta venganza nos va a hundir a todos, oye hagamos algo diferente, hay que caminar-dijo con una sonrisa-ven, sigueme-ambos saltaban por los edificios, Leo estaba extrañado por el comportamiento de Karai pero no le importaba, ella le gustaba y nadie podia cambiar eso._

* * *

_Donnie tocó a la ventana de su amada pelirroja, quien la abrio con una sonrisa._

_-Hola Donnie-saludo amablemente_

_-Hola April-saludo sonrojado-"es tan bonita vamos tonto dile lo que sientes, es tan hermosa bajo la luz de la Luna"_

_-"April O'neil tu puedes, confiesale que te gusta, ¿que tal si no me corresponde?"-_

_-Oye April, ¿quieres ir a caminar?-nervioso_

_-Claro Donnie-tomo la mano del mutante que la ayudo a salir por la ventana y se fueron hasta un edificio, se sentaron en el borde, contemplando la hermosa e iluminada Ciudad de Nueva York, Donnie volteaba a mirarla, era el momento perfecto para confesarle sus sentiemientos, tomó aire y.._

_-April..yo eh querido decirte que, bueno yo, e-es decir..-empezo a tartamudear de los nervios-bueno, eh..yo..quiero decirte que..-La pelirroja lo miraba con una sonrisa, tenia frente a ella a su amigo, quien la apoyaba en momentos dificiles, la ayudaba, la queria, estaba dispuesto a hacer de todo por ella._

_-Donnie-dijo la pelirroja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-tranquilo, yo..-quedaron frente a frente, el miraba a esa hermosa chica de la que se enamoró desde la primera vez que la vió, ella miraba a su mejor amigo, que la trataba como a ella le gustaba. _

_Una iluminada ciudad, unas cuantas luces de noche encendidas por los parques, flores por todos lados, solo estaban ellos dos.._

_Una pequeña flor de durazno color rosa cayó cerca de Donnie, él la tomo y la coloco en el cabello de April mientras acariciaba su mejilla, entonces pasó, ambos fueron acercándose hasta formar un tierno, apasionado y hermoso primer beso, se querían y habia llegado el momento que ambos esperaban, un tierno beso rodeado por las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York. _

_Ese era un momento perfecto, único e inolvidable._

* * *

_-Anda Leo, ¿acaso ya te cansaste?-preguntaba animada Karai mientras veia a Leo respirando costosamente, habian hecho una carrera y ella estaba ganando..por mucho-anda haha, si no ganas quiere decir que soy mejor que tu_

_-Eso ya lo veremos-volvio a correr y se adelantó mas que Karai, la chica estaba a punto de ganarle, ambos dieron un enorme salto hasta el proximo edificio, pero la pelinegra aterrizo en el borde y empezo a tambalearse._

_-¡Leo!, ¡aaaaa!-cayo pero Leo la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a subir-gracias-sonrio, una sonrisa que a Leo le encantaba. Cada sonrisa de Karai era hermosa para el, aunque sus hermanos no lo aceptaran, ella tenia un lado bueno._

_-Oye Karai, deberias tener mas cuidado con..-ambos estaban muy cerca-...los bordes..porque..podrias..caerte de..nuevo-decia muy sonrojado al tener a Karai tan cerca_

_-¿Que te sucede Leo?-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta_

_-Na-nada Karai, te ganare-salio corriendo para evitar que la chica viera ese enorme sonrojo._

_-Sigue soñando Leo haha-salio corriendo seguidamente hasta estar a la misma distancia-oye, no eres tan malo, como dije antes, eres tonto, pero adorable-aprovecho que esas palabras afectaban a Leo, el cual se detuvo y ella habia ganado-Te lo dije, soy mejor que tu para todo, ¿oye estas ahi?-dijo sacudiendo su mano de un lado a otro frente al rostro sonrojado de Leo._

_-Si, oye lamento lo que paso con tu padre, en verdad, fueron mis hermanos los que querian acabar con el, yo ni siquiera sabia que era tu padre, en serio lamento haber echo lo que hice, se que tu tienes un lado bueno pero.._

_Karai dio un suspiro, puso su mano en el hombro del mutante haciendo que se callara y se acerco a el hasta darle un apasionado beso. Leo estaba tan rojo como la bandana de su hermano Raph, al principio tenia los ojos abiertos como platos, pero ambos fueron disfrutando el beso._

_Él puso las manos en la cintura de la Kunoichi, ella rodeo el cuello del chico, mientras ambos eran cubiertos por pétalos de flores japonesas que caían de un enorme árbol, sin duda, la primavera seria la época favorita de Leo, su primer beso, con su amada Kunoichi._

* * *

_Raph estaba hablando con Cristal, se divertian, hacian bromas mientras estaban en el tejado del edificio de Cristal, él sintiendose muy, pero muy torpe, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, esa chica le gustaba tanto que hasta trataria mejor a Mikey si se lo pidiera. _

_-Mira Raph-dijo la chica señalando un enorme árbol en el parque, ese si que era un enorme y hermoso arbol de flores de Durazno, estaba en un invernadero en la azotea de un enorme edificio, el más grande de echo, en donde ellos 2 se habían conocido en la mañana-hay que ir._

_Saltó hacia ese enorme edificio junto con el mutante, la chica cortó una de las flores, había algo en ese árbol, esa flor salió volando por el aire que había a esas horas de la noche._

_-Raph, aquí te conocí esta mañana, pero no había visto este árbol-dijo la pelinegra_

_-Yo si, eso creo, es muy extraño, ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?_

_-De..de acuerdo-tomó la mano del mutante y volvieron a su azotea, Cristal era bastante bonita, y Raph sonreía mientras la veía, ella se dió cuenta y tambíen lo miró._

_-¿Que sucede Raph?-pregunto ella extrañada_

_-Eres tan bonita-lo dijo sin pensar mientras sonreían, la pelinegra se acercó al chico, hasta rodear su cuello, el la tomo de la cintura, ambos se acercaron y se besaron. No iban a separarse. _

_El enorme árbol dejaba caer más de sus flores lentamente, una cayó entre ambos, la tomaron al mismo tiempo, sonrieron y la dejaron ir de nuevo volando por el viento._

**_Fin_**

* * *

_**Hasta aquí mi primer One-shot, ¿Les gustó?=review. No les gustó=review, en la Primavera aquí en Mexico no tenemos clases y se me ocurrió porque hay una señora Japonesa que tiene un restaurante, y en su jardín estaba un árbol, agradezcan al Arbol, el me inspira, su hijo esta guapo...¿Lo pensé o lo escribí?...no importa haha XD. Denme su opinión.**  
_

_**YW.** Yuriko-West._


End file.
